1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical devices and more particularly relates to an optical device including an optical element chip in which an optical device for emitting and receiving light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, optical semiconductor devices such as CCD modules included in a video camera, a digital camera, a digital still camera and the like have been known.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-43554, a CCD package module 90 packaged by a flip-chip bonding technique are disclosed. In the CCD package module 90, as shown in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-43554, a direct circuit (device substrate) 94 is provided mainly on a bottom surface of a glass (translucent member) 92, and the direct circuit 94 is bonded to an image capture chip (optical element chip) 91 by flip-chip packaging bonding. Furthermore, the direct circuit 94 is bonded to a printing circuit board (wiring board) 96 via a tin ball 93 by circuit binding. Then, a circuit is formed and packaged using the flip-chip bonding technique or various different substrates are combined to one another by the flip-chip bonding technique to form a package module for a thin type CCD image capture chip. Thus, the thickness of a package module for an image capture chip of a charge coupled device can be reduced. Moreover, light subjected to image processing by the CCD package module 90 passes through an imaging loci p and is received by an image capture chip 91.
As for the CCD package module 90, with the image capture chip 91 mounted on the printing circuit board 96, a voltage is applied to the image capture chip 91, thereby performing image processing. Therefore, it is necessary to mount the image capture chip 91 on the printing circuit board 96 so that the image capture chip 91 is properly placed on the printing circuit board 96. Specifically, the image capture chip 91 has to be mounted onto the printing circuit board so that the tin ball 93 electrically connected to an input/output terminal of the image capture chip 91 and a connection terminal provided on the printing circuit board 96 and corresponding to the tin ball 93 are matched in position. Assume that the image capture chip 91 is placed and mounted onto the printing circuit board 96 in a wrong manner. For example, if the image capture chip 91 is placed and mounted with being shifted by 180 degrees with respect to the printing circuit board 96, there might be cases where a voltage is not applied to the image capture chip 91 and, as a result, image processing can not be performed.
Furthermore, in recent years, miniaturization of a video camera, a digital camera, a digital still camera and the like has been desired. Accordingly, reduction in the size of an optical device included in such a device is also desired.